


Ruby's Payback Plan

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss cheats on Ruby with Yang. Ruby calls Winter to ask for help and gets an idea she would’ve never expected, but goes along with it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby sighed as she sat on her bed, on the phone with Weiss’s older sister, depression clear in her tone as she spoke to the older woman. “I don’t know what her problem is, Winter! I walked in on her fucking Yang in the ass! Not even Blake knew that the two were doing it!” She didn’t bother trying to wipe the tears out of the corner of her eyes as she stared blankly at the wall beside her. “I’ve told Yang and Weiss to tell Blake what happened or I’m leaving the team. I know you could find me a place at Atlas Academy if I do…”

 

“Well, do you think that they’ll at least tell Blake what was going on, Ruby? You know I’m here for you and willing to help you when I’m needed… And I think I have a plan for how to teach Weiss her lesson.~” Winter smiled on her end of the call, enjoying the idea that came to mind. “If she wants to fuck your sister, whether you knew it or not, why don’t you get her back by letting me fuck you?~” The older woman heard the gasp on the other side of the call, her smile fading. “Well… I mean, how else are you going to teach her a lesson, Ruby? You can’t let her get away with this. We’ll just have to drug her when she gets back to the room and make sure to restrain her to stop her from lashing out. She needs to be punished and taught just what’s wrong with what she did to you and you know that.” The Specialist’s smile quickly returned as she heard a soft whine leave the crimsonette. “Besides, haven’t you always wondered who was the more gifted of the of Schnees when it came to sex?”   
  
“I… Yes…. Okay, okay! Come to Beacon, but you can only fuck my ass. I may be mad at Weiss, but my pussy is only for her. Okay?” Ruby started fidgeting softly in place as she sat in the dorm room alone, having kicked both Yang and Weiss out of the room for the day, threatening to tell Blake what happened between them unless they confess to the faunus first. “How long will it take you to get here, Winter? I’d rather not have to wait this out forever….”   
  
“I can be there in an hour, Ruby. So, you won’t have to wait too long. I’ll make sure to bring something special for when we have our fun.” Winter smiled and bit her lip as the idea of fucking her little sister’s girlfriend’s tight ass in front of the young heiress started to get to her, making her hard and causing her cock to strain against her outfit. “Ruby?” The Specialist's smile only grew as she heard the young girl whimper through the call. “Don’t worry. What I’m going to use to knock Weiss out won’t do any damage to her. It’ll just put her to sleep long enough for us to restrain her. I promise.”   
  
“Alright… Thank you, Winter…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Winter smiled to herself as she walked into Team RWBY’s dorm an hour after the phone call ended, just like she had said. “Ruby? You still in here?” Almost right away, the older woman saw a flurry of rose petals head in her direction before a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her torso, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Hey, hun.~” The Schnee ran her hand through the younger girl’s crimson locks, letting Ruby’s head rest against her ample chest as she gently pet the younger girl. “You feeling better at all?”   
  
“A little.” Ruby slowly pulled away from Winter and looked her in the eyes, taking a step back and forcing a smile before sitting in the chair that she planned to tie Weiss down to once their plan commenced. “Weiss should be here in the next few minutes, so do you have what you need to knock her out?” The crimsonette’s smile only widened and became genuine as she watched the older woman pull out a cloth from one of the many secret pockets in her outfit. “Wait, you were going with chloroform?”

 

“Well, it’s the simplest and quickest to put together, and the least harmful thing for her body once she actually falls asleep. That, and she’ll be knocked out for a few hours while we restrain her and get ready like we need to.” A soft smile came to Winter’s face as she sat on one of the bottom bunks in the room, keeping the cloth in her hand as she looked over to Ruby. “Do you think she told Blake what happened and isn’t just out there fucking her and Yang at the same time? I don’t want to admit it, but if Weiss is willing to cheat on you with your sister, I wouldn’t put it past her to-”   
  
“Stop, Winter…. Please…. I’m pissed at Weiss, and shouldn’t even really be doing this with you, but I can’t forgive her unless she knows how it felt for me to walk in on her and Yang. So, when she gets here, we’re going to get started. If… If she screws up again, then I’ll take the time to figure out what to do.” Ruby’s eyes drifted to the floor before she moved out of the chair and gestured for Winter to sit in it. “It’s in the middle of the room. Once Weiss walks in, you’ll be the first thing she sees. Once that happens, I’ll knock her out and we can get started. Okay?” Before she could get an answer out of the specialist, the young leader felt a soft kiss land on her cheek, causing her to jump a bit and look at the Schnee with a soft smile. “And… Thank you for the help. I’ll return the favor somehow.” The silver-eyed girl took the cloth from the Atlesian woman just in time to get to the bed before her girlfriend opened it and walked in, eyes to the ground.   
  
“Ruby…? I’ve come to apologize. You told me that I could earn your forgiveness after I told Blake what happened and… Well, that’s what I’m here to do. I want to talk things out and…” Weiss looked up from the floor to see her older sister sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, gasping quietly as she watched Winter cross her legs with a smile. “Winter?! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission!”

 

“I was until our little Rose called me and told me what happened.~” Winter’s tone was coy and smooth as she looked directly into the heiress’s eyes, smiling licking her lips in anticipation. “You’re going to earn her forgiveness alright, dear. But first, you’re going to have to learn how it felt to go through what you put her through.” Right at that instant, the specialist watched the young crimsonette reach around Weiss’s face and bring the cloth to her nose, making the girl inhale the scent. “And I’m just here to make sure you get a proper understanding.~” The older woman watched her little sister’s eyes flutter shut before reaching out and helping Ruby catch the heiress before she hit the floor. “Ready to get started, Ruby?” Without waiting for an answer, the older of the Schnees moved her sister to the chair and started carefully undressing her, making sure not to ruin any of her clothing in the process.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

After a few hours, Weiss started waking up, slowly opening her eyes to see her girlfriend and her older sister sitting on the same bed together, both naked and holding each other closely. The young heiress didn’t even realize she was naked and bound as well for a few moments, inhaling sharply and started to struggle against her binds when she noticed. Groaning against the gag and trying to scream out in confusion about what was going on, voice being muffled by the ball gag that was in her mouth. However, she quickly stopped as she watched Ruby get off the bed and slowly walk over to her, blue eyes locked on the sway of the crimsonette’s perfect hips. The young girl didn’t even notice her own older sister’s hardened cock springing to life from between her hips, Weiss’s cock growing hard as well at the sight of Ruby’s body.

 

“Don’t worry, Weiss. Winter is only going to fuck my ass. Something that you’ve never done for… Well, I guess it’s obvious reasons now…” The crimsonette smiled and gently kissed the gag that was in the heiress’s mouth, pulling away and positioning herself between Winter’s legs without even looking at the older woman. “So, you’re going to sit there and watch while she has her fun. This will be your punishment for cheating on me with my own sister.” Ruby finally turned around to face the Specialist, slowly guiding her hand up and down the woman’s hardening length, her soft eyes meeting the older Schnee’s ocean blue ones. “Just don’t get too rough with me, okay? I want to be able to sit afterward.~” With that, the silver-eyed girl wrapped her lips around her girlfriend’s older sister’s cock, smiling as she heard the younger Schnee started screaming against the gag once again.

 

Winter, on the other hand, was extremely happy to see her little sister’s face as her cock was slowly engulfed by the young girl’s throat. “Of course, Ruby. I wouldn’t dare bring harm to you if I had the chance not to.~” The older woman ran her hand through those sunset locks that topped the girl’s head, keeping her slender fingers on the back of the young girl’s head as well. A soft groan left the military woman’s lips as she felt the crimsonette’s nose touch her pelvis, the girl’s throat starting to spasm around her shaft and gripping it like a needy pussy. “Oh, gods... Now I know why Weiss is always complimenting your oral skills.~” The Specialist let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Weiss’s eyes going wide with concern at the sight, enjoying the way that her own little sister was clearly both relishing in the sight before her and hating it.

 

Weiss didn’t care that it was plainly easy to see her cock hardening and pointing upwards towards the ceiling as her eyes were locked on Ruby’s lips so perfectly wrapping around her sister’s cock, jealousy and desire bubbling up in her in ways she didn’t know how to properly handle. Even if she did, all the young girl could do was watch and scream into the gag that was keeping her quiet, which she knew was pointless. The heiress was able to see the saliva that was being drooled onto her sister’s cock, silently gasping as she watched Winter pick the crimsonette up off the floor like she was a toy before lowing the young girl toward her hard and twitching cock.   
  
“I didn’t know you were so strong, Winter!~” Ruby teased, turning her head just enough to plant a firm kiss onto the Specialist’s lips, savoring the sweet taste of the military woman’s favorite vanilla coffee on her soft lips. However, she quickly forced her way out of the older woman’s grip and made her way over to her bed, quickly rushing back down and attaching a vibrating cockring to her girlfriend’s member. The crimsonette licked her lips and smiled, gently placing a few kisses along the hard member that was in Weiss’s lap. “Don’t worry, I won’t turn it on just yet.~” With that, the silver-eyed girl went back into Winter’s lap and gently ground her cute bottom against the Specialist's thick cock. “Okay, I think I’m-”

 

Winter didn’t give any warning as she penetrated Ruby, slowly pushing every inch of her impressive cock into the young Rose. “Good girl. Let’s get started then.~” As soon as the older woman bottomed out inside of the student, she started bucking her hips, making sure to stay at a slow pace. Over and over, the Specialist plunged her member in and out of the crimsonette’s tight, unused asshole, groaning each time she bottomed out inside of the young girl. “Oh, Weiss. How does it feel to see your girlfriend getting fucked by your older sister?~” The older Schnee hooked her elbows under the silver-eyed girl’s knees, lifting her legs in the air so that her soaking pussy was on full display for the heiress. Though, Winter’s eyes quickly locked with Weiss and a smile spread across her lips, an idea coming to mind that would only make things that much better for the younger Schnee.

 

The younger Schnee’s eyes closed after watching her lovely girlfriend’s body be put on display for her, trying to hide from the reality of what was in front of her even though this was her fault. There were no tears in her eyes, but a soft gasp left her lip as she felt Ruby’s wet folds press against her shaft, starting to gently grind against her length in time with Winter’s thrusts. She couldn’t even properly moan with the gag in her mouth, but her blue eyes opened and the heiress immediately saw Ruby’s silver eyes staring right back at her, glazed over in a sense of lust she didn’t expect from the situation. Weiss could easily feel an extra sense of bliss and ecstasy coursing through her as the Specialist pressed her girlfriend’s cunt against her length, relishing in the soft feeling she had come to know and love, starting to finally tear up as it all hit her.

 

The young leader groaned and moaned at each thrust that pushed the older woman’s thick cock inside of her, her inner walls greedily clinging to Winter’s length and trying to milk it for every drop of cum she could get. Luckily, she was given what she wanted, screaming out as she felt the military woman’s cock explode inside of her, sending rope after thick rope of cum into her stomach, making it bulge ever so slightly from the amount that was deposited into her. Throwing her head back, Ruby came from the feeling of her ass being fucked and filled, squirting against Weiss’s cock before the older Schnee slowly pulled out of her and gave her a few hungry and loving kisses.   
  
Winter smiled and set Ruby on the bed they had started their fun on, which was incidentally Weiss’s. Keeping her smile, the military woman gasped as she felt the girl’s soft lips wrapping around her cock, starting to suck her clean. “You do understand that if you fuck up again, I will personally make sure you watch me fuck Ruby into a moaning mess on our wedding night. Because I will take her from you if you make her cry again.” The older woman watched the heiress nod in understanding. “Good. She’ll forgive you if you earn it.~”


	2. Weiss's makeup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss does her best to make up for nearly fucking up her relationship with Ruby. Luckily, they both have a perfect plan in mind.

Weiss smiled as she looked around the jewelry store for an engagement ring, wandering the store and ignoring the workers who were offering to help her so she could find the perfect ring for her girlfriend, Ruby. However, after her second lap through the store, the young Schnee felt her scroll vibrate inside of her skirt pocket, happily hearing the sound of her lover’s ringtone. Without wasting a second, the girl pulled the device from her pocket and put it to her ear, answering it. “Hey, babe! What are you up to?”   
  
“I just got the note you left on my bed for me. Something about dinner and then going to a hotel for the night? Do you have something planned?” Ruby sounded a bit happy and excited on her end of the call as she waited on the heiress to explain herself, sitting on her bed in nothing but a pair of white panties. “I already told you that I forgave you for cheating on me! And you can’t be mad at Winter, either. She’s the reason why I’ve started thinking about letting things in the bedroom get a bit kinkier between us.~”   
  
“I know you have, but it’s been a full month since we’ve done anything other than make out a bit…” Weiss could feel her cheeks slightly heating up as shyness started taking her over, the thought of letting out all of her pent up cum inside of Ruby turning her on and causing her cock to twitch against the cloth of her panties. “So, I want to prove that I’m yours and yours alone… I’ve been feeling a bit lonely without it, so I want to take you to dinner and then to a hotel. To see where things go from there… Do you accept my offer for a date night?”

 

“How can I say no to such a perfectly loving and now fully faithful girlfriend?” A soft giggle left Ruby’s lips as she teased her lover, absentmindedly smiling for a moment as she listened to the girl on the other end of the call pout. “You make it sound like you have the perfect plan laid out for the night. Of course I’ll go to this date night with you, Weiss. And it’ll be just us. Even though Winter has been trying to talk me into going home with her.~”

 

Another pout left Weiss as she listened to the mention of her sister wanting to take Ruby home, but that was why the young girl was here in the store, to lock the crimsonette down for herself until the end of their days. “I do have something special planned and I think you’re gonna love it. Be sure to wear a nice dress tonight. Maybe like the one you wore for prom. I’ll be back at the school soon. Maybe an hour or two. Just out making reservations for us.” A soft giggle left the girl’s lips as she spotted the perfect ring for her and the silver-eyed girl, smiling at the open heart design. “Love you, Ruby.”   
  
“Love you too, Weiss!”   
  
With that, the call had ended and Weiss pointed out the ring to one of the workers as she put her scroll away into her pocket. “I’d like this one, please. From the look of it, it will already fit my girlfriend’s finger perfectly.” There was no worry about paying for it with the family she came from, but next was finding the perfect restaurant for the two to enjoy themselves without worry about being swarmed by people who knew them from the Vytal Festival. As the heiress was stepping out of the jewelry store, she started making phone calls to a few places that she knew Ruby would enjoy, seeing if she could rent out the entire place for the night to make sure the couple got the best service possible.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, couldn’t help but giggle to herself and smile as she crawled back into her bed, reached under the pillow to pull out a small vial of dust-infused water. “If Winter is right about this, then I’ll be able to get Weiss pregnant tonight.~” The young girl bit her lower lip to try and contain her excitement, a soft whine of joy leaving her. “I can’t wait!~ We’re gonna be great mommies!” It didn’t matter to her that Blake and Yang were still in the room, more than likely able to hear her.

 

About an hour later, Weiss was making her way back to the dorm, walking in with a smile on her face and her scroll in her hand. When she walked in, it was just her and Ruby in the room, Yang and Blake most likely in the library. “Ruby? Are you in-” Without getting the chance to finish her sentence, the heiress watched a flurry of rose petals fill the room for a moment before feeling a very familiar pair of arms wrap around her neck in such a way that almost knocked her into the door behind her. “You could just say yes, dolt.” Though, the young Schnee didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the crimsonette’s waist and place a gentle kiss on her cheek, enjoying the way her girlfriend nuzzled tighter against her.

 

“Maybe I could’ve, but I didn’t want to! I wanted to surprise you and show you how much I care.~” The young leader smiled and planted a firm and loving kiss on the other girl’s soft lips, whining happily at the feeling of their lips locked together before opening her mouth a bit and pushing her tongue past Weiss’s lips. Ruby was happy to feel Weiss start playing with her tongue, not trying to dominate the kiss, but just playing around with the girl. However, the crimsonette took a step back after a moment and smiled, licking her lips. “So, you wanted to go to dinner and then a hotel for the night? Was the plan to get me in bed and not let me get away? Or did you just miss being inside of me?~”   
  
“Maybe a bit of both….”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Finally, dinner had ended for the two lovebirds as they sat in the restaurant, plates emptied of food and stomachs full as they smiled at each other. Weiss had decided to not pick the fanciest restaurant in town, but one that is mainly visited for first dates and parties with friends that were still a bit casual and but wasn’t out of place for those who wanted to dress fancy and have a nice dinner. Though, that didn’t really matter since the heiress had rented out the restaurant for a few hours with an outrageous price to make sure neither of them had to pay for the food. “Well, Ruby? Did you have a good dinner? I must admit that the food was much better than I expected it to be.~” The young Schnee licked her lips clean to savor the taste before using her napkin to clean her face, eyes locked on her lover’s silver ones. “And to think I was able to rent out the whole place for us. At least we were able to enjoy a night alone…”   
  
“Weiss, you know that you didn’t have to go to such extreme lengths for me…. But, it was delicious! I wish we could take some home, really!” The young girl sounded excited as she looked over to her blue-eyed girlfriend, smiling and wiping her face clean like Weiss had properly trained her to do. That’s when she paused in place and her silver eyes went wide in excitement, an idea coming to mind. “...Do... Do you think we could? It was so good… We could call Yang to the hotel and have her take it back to the dorm.” Ruby smiled wide and bit her lower lip, raising her hand to get their waitress to come back before ordering three meals to go, one for her to share and another for Yang and Blake back at the dorm.

 

“Well, it’s not exactly what I had in mind, but I don’t think it’d be a bad idea. We could always enjoy it more later on.” A small smile came to Weiss’s lips as she watched the waitress walk away, clearing her throat for a moment before stepping out of the booth they were sitting in. The white-haired girl didn’t want to say a word as she caught her girlfriend’s attention, making sure to smile brightly before getting on one knee. “Ruby, I’m sure I know the answer to this question before I even say it, but…” The heiress let out a soft sigh before looking directly into the crimsonette’s eyes with a smile, a soft blush starting to form on her cheeks. “With everything we’ve gone through these past few months, and even the past few years, of our lives, I’ve learned that I want to spend my life with you and no one else. You are the one I want to belong to and the one I want to belong to me. Will you marry me?”

 

“Of course, Weiss!~” Ruby grinned, getting out of the booth and nearly lunging at her lover, wrapping her arms around the pale girl’s neck and peppering her face with dozens of quick kisses. “I love you! I love you! I can’t believe you asked!” The young leader nuzzled into her lover’s neck, placing a few more kisses onto it. “Thank you so much…” It didn’t seem to click in her mind during her joyful moment that Weiss needed to put the ring on her finger before they could go anywhere, or just how much weight she was putting on the heiress’s leg due to their position.   
  
“Ruby… I need to put… the ring on your finger….” The young Schnee let out a forced cough, showing just how much of a strain she was being put under. “Or else… we can’t leave…” Finally, after a moment, the crimsonette got off of her and she had the chance to smile and place a proper kiss onto the other girl’s lips. “You’re such a dolt, but I love you.” A soft chuckle left her lips as she placed the ring on Ruby’s finger, earning another genuine smile from the girl and a soft gasp at how perfectly it fit around her finger. “There. That’s much better, isn’t it?” Once again, she leaned in and placed another kiss on Ruby’s soft lips, smiling into the affection as she felt her leader’s arms wrap around her neck.

 

Ruby gasped and nodded, quickly letting go of her girlfriend and smiling as she held out her hand, tears of joy starting to roll down her cheeks as Weiss put the ring on her finger. “So… We’re engaged now..?” She asked hesitantly as she looked down to the ring, joy still clouding her mind. “What do we tell the others…?”   
  
“The truth, obviously.” The young Schnee chuckled and stood up before gently kissing her fiance a few times. “We’re in love and I want to be by your side until the end of our days. I screwed up before, but I’m rectifying that and showing you I love you while making our dreams of having a future together come true.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

The crimsonette smiled as she waved off her sister and teammate, watching the kitten on the back of the motorcycle hold onto the leftover dishes they had ordered as tightly as she could without ruining them. “I’m a bit surprised that Yang was so… accepting of me getting engaged before her. I mean… She’s usually the protective older sister, you know?” Ruby turned her head to look for Weiss, gasping as she noticed the heiress wasn’t standing by her side. “Weiss…? Where did you go…?” The girl paused, turning her head and actually spinning in a circle as she looked for any trace of the girl who had just proposed to her. “Weiss! Where are you, Weiss?!”

 

Just as the silver-eyed girl was about to sprint away, the young Schnee stepped out of the hotel’s front doors and smiled as she held two keycards in her hands, stopping cold as she watched her fiance scream to the heavens. “Ruby, I’m right here. I went inside to get out keycards once you and Yang started talking about plans for tomorrow.” A soft sigh left her lips as she watched in front of the crimsonette and smiled, placing a kiss onto her cheek and grabbing her head. “Come with me, dolt.~” Weiss kept her smile as she lead her lover up to their hotel room, immediately closing the door behind them and undressing as she got into the room. “I’ve been wanting you since you nearly attacked me in joy at the restaurant…”

 

Ruby gasped quietly at her lover’s confession, smiling and licking her lips as she started to slowly get undressed. “I can’t say that I haven’t missed having you inside of me.~” The young leader made sure to take the vial out of her bra before letting all of her clothing fall to the floor around her feet, a gentle smile coming to her lips at the confused look on her fiance’s face. Though, she was quick to ignore the dildos that fell to the floor in her clothing, not wanting to ruin the fun just yet. “This is a vial of experimental dust that Winter lent me while you were away studying one day. Neither of us are leaving this hotel room without having a child inside of us.~” Before taking a chance to hear the heiress’s confused whine, the silver-eyed girl opened the vial and drank the water infused with dust, groaning quietly and almost gagging at the taste that coated her tongue. A moment later, the young girl was crouched over against the bed, holding into it and moaning without even being touched, her clit growing into a full sized and fully working penis that rivaled the size of the Schnee’s.

 

Weiss, on the other hand, had no idea how to respond to what was going on in front of her, but that didn’t stop her from picked the crimsonette up off the floor and getting them both into a comfortable position. With a happy smile and an extremely lustful look in her eyes, the young Schnee got her girlfriend, now equipped with a cock of her own, onto her lap with her wet entrance already pressing against the tip of the white-haired girl’s cock. “As long as you still have that wonderful pussy of yours, than I don’t care if you grow a cock or not.~” Without another word shared between them, the heiress didn’t hesitate to pull her girlfriend down onto her shaft, screaming in pleasure at the way her inner walls coiled and clenched around her for the first time in months. She relished in the way that the silver-eyed girl didn’t fight her and actually started immediately rolling her hips like she wanted nothing more than to be impregnated tonight.

 

Luckily for Weiss, that’s exactly what her leader wanted, groaning and starting to bounce her hips up and down along the other girl’s cock as quickly as she could without hurting either of them. “I didn’t think you’d be this eager, Weiss! I know you’re pent up, but you don’t have to treat me like some sex doll, you know.~” Of course, the crimsonette giggled at the sound of her lover’s soft and playful whines, loving just how needy the usually stoic and loving Weiss Schnee was tonight after a month of not cumming. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the young leader did certainly miss how the Schnee’s cock had a perfect way of stretching her and molding her inner walls to the perfect shape to take every inch of her cock. Every bounce she made caused her cock to slap against the pale girl’s stomach, a moan leaving them both with each impact. “God, you’re so big, Weiss! I think you might be even bigger than Winter.~”

 

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes at the joking comment, smiling and running her hand along Ruby’s skin until she reached the girl’s budding breasts, immediately squeezing and playing with the soft mounds. “Oh shut up.~ Whether I’m bigger or not, you’ll only be riding my cock from now on.~” The young girl continued to buck her hips upwards in time with the crimsonette’s movements, moaning out into the room and savoring the way the other girl’s inner walls seemed to only get tighter as time went on. “Gods, you’re tighter than usual… Were you just waiting for this?~” A soft chuckle left the young Schnee before she felt her fiance’s hands land on her breasts, screaming out in bliss as her nipples were quickly pinched and played with.

 

Ruby smiled and licked her lips as she looked down at Weiss, stopping her hips to focus her muscles enough to clench down even tighter around the girl’s cock. “Cum, Weiss! Cum inside me and get me pregnant! Prove to me just how much you want to have a family with me.~” Maybe it was because of how backed up the young Schnee was, but the girl came on command with a smile on her face, causing the crimsonette to bite her lower lip to stop from screaming or going over the edge into her own orgasm. Though, the feeling of the heiress's hot cum flooding inside of her didn’t exactly help that, not that she cared as she closed her silver eyes and simply let the pleasure wash over her body and nerves for a moment as her stomach bulged enough to make her look at least a few months pregnant. “Oh, fuck… It’s been far too long since someone’s cum inside me.~”

 

Weiss wasn’t even able to react to her fiance’s comment before she felt the girl leave her lap in a flurry of rose petals and stuff a dildo inside of her. “What? Ruby, what are you doing?” She nearly screamed in shock as she watched the girl almost appear in front of her with another dildo in hand, the smile on the girl’s face soothing her a bit before another scream of pleasure left her lips. She wasn’t expecting the girl to immediately plunge into her cunt, only ever used by a dildo that she had bought for herself before. “RUBY! You could let me know that-” The young Schnee was immediately silenced when she felt the other girl’s lips crashing against her own in a heated kiss. It didn’t take long for the crimsonette to start thrusting inside of her like a madwoman.

 

There was a strange gentleness to the silver-eyed girl’s movements as she fucked her fiance, hips never slamming roughly against her but always bottoming out inside of her. “It’s okay, Weiss. I just didn’t want to make you wait to know what it feels like to be fucked.~” Ruby smiled and looked into Weiss’s blue eyes, gently caressing her cheek as the pleasure from their session a moment ago and from having the dildo inside of her lingered and only amplified the pleasure she was getting from the inside of the heiress’s cunt. “Dust, Weiss! I can’t believe I waited this long to fuck you.~” She listened to every moan that left the other girl as she continued to thrust her hips, starting to get faster and plant another kiss on the young Schnee’s lips. “I love you so much, Weiss. I can’t wait to make you a mommy.~”

 

Weiss moaned and screamed with each thrust that filled her tight and nearly unused cunt as she was fucked by the crimsonette, a smile easily forming on her lips as she looked into her partner's silver eyes. “You dolt… You should’ve been more patient…” Even though the heiress tried to sound upset and bothered by her fiance’s impatience, there was no attempt to make her stop or hide the pleasure on her face. “Be glad I love you so much…” The young heiress smiled and groaned in joy as she felt the other girl’s cock start to throb inside of her very quickly. “Are… Are you going to cum already? Is your new cock that sensitive?”

 

Ruby bit her lip and nodded, muffled moans leaving her as she looked into Weiss’s eyes. A soft gasp left her as she felt the pale girl’s hand gently caress her cheek. “I can’t help it… You’re so tight and you feel so… perfect!~” The young crimsonette closed her eyes and clenched the sheets as tight as she could without ripping them, cumming inside of the Schnee enough to expand her stomach enough to make her look three months pregnant already. As she fell to the side, the girl didn’t bother pulling out of her girlfriend’s tight cunt, wanting to keep her stuffed full of cum. “I love you so much, Weiss… I can’t wait to start out family.~”


End file.
